It is extremely difficult to wash the hair of a recumbent, bedridden person. The process is both awkward for the person washing the hair and uncomfortable to the person whose hair is being washed. Various washing units have been proposed to assist in performing this task. Many of these are bulky, awkward to handle and complex in their construction. The known units are generally uncomfortable in use because the neck is supported on a narrow, elevated wall, with the head tipped back on the side of the wall and the shoulders supported off the bed on the other. The wall is necessary however, to confine the wash water in a wash basin.
The present invention is therefore concerned with provision of an improved hair washing unit especially for bedridden persons.